Diario de poemas
by Azucena7
Summary: Se que madara era muchas cosas pero... ¡como tenia mente de poeta! y aunque no les guste ni gustara lo que hizo,este libro ya no existe, pero hay fragmentos encontrados.A los que les gusta la serie o los poemas vean este fic,aunque son cortos y bastante increibles
1. Lirios

Disclamer:Masashi kishimoto es el creador, yo me gusta saber que puedo escribir fanfic de este es la pagina 1 del libro,es muy bella tiene un haiku y un poema de su madre despues y antes de su muerte.

* * *

**poema dedicatorio**:de madre

**haiku**

**lirio de pena**

_tu amor de lirio blanco siembras_

_la primavera_

_el tiempo de invierno,_

_te dejo seca,a cuando tenia 9_

_la horrible muerte_

_los jardineros que dejaste_

_un lirio blanco que crece_

_el lirio azul,de los demás..._

_¡te socorren!_

**poema**

**lirio de despena**

_madre,eras como un lirio trasmitías ese olor particular en tu piel,la dulzura y la simpatía de miles de lirios rosados._

_la amable nevascas,que hacen acurrucarse en las cálidas tardes haciéndote mas cálida_

_Pero en primavera me hace recordar, que eso solo están en las plantas_

_te convertiste en un lirio azul que ya esta feliz y no sufrirá mas_

_Espero que esta vez,estemos reunidos._

* * *

es muy bello este haiku y el poema,esta clase de poemas que el utiliza es una mezla de hermoso pero tiene esa conclusión desgarradora que te pregunta¿este tipo sufre por dentro?


	2. Niño En La Luna

Recuerdan Pasatiempos fic Sobre el, Que madara escribía montones de Sobre haikus su Hermano, Sobre el Niño en la luna, bueno aqui esta el haiku Que escribió madara CUANDO TENIA 12 años

* * *

**haiku de Izuna**

**poema: Estelar**

**+++ Niño de la luna +++**

tan tonto te ves

dormido-despierto

la tristeza-alegre

La Serena-Diabólica

historia viva

La traduces

niño en la luna

no captas nada

si no vives en Armonía

el amor del clan

ciega tu visión

traspasando la Gravedad.

prefieres la luna y muerto Estés,

Que Vivir con oxigeno.

* * *

hermosa ¿no? si les gusta Comente se que les habra impresionado


	3. dormir y arroz

esta poesia esta dedicada a todos los que espian a sus hermanos menores y de esos dias aburridos que no se cansaran nunca.

* * *

**dormir**

_la tarde,agotado dia medio-soleado,_  
_atravezando tu cuarto desde lejos_

_la figura suave y serena de tu tranquilidad perpetua_

_aquella suave respiracion,aquellos ojos tranquilos,_  
_su belleza que sin duda es muy especial_

_ver que ha cresido,que el tiempo sangriento el tiempo enque mataste y descuartizar a tus enemigos_  
_no han formenta ni cambiado tu belleza_

...

* * *

secuela de dormir:**arroz**

_esperaba verte cocinar pero solo estas amasando el arroz_

_esperaba beber sake y estar con mujeres hermosas_

_esperaba no estar en la guerra y ganarle a hashirama_

_pero en vez de eso miraba tu espalda siendo iluso_

_iluso de utilizarte en mis poemas,viendo tu kimono blanco_  
_que hace poco dormias,viendo tu cabello desaliñado,viendo tus ojos_  
_penetrantes que me ven con confianza_

_el arroz formenta el alimento,el deformaba mis pesares...los hace vacios o que fuera asi_

_un...¿tsukiyomi sin chakra?_


	4. el bosque y la Luna

ambas son confusas pero bastante buenas y poeticas

**el bosque**

**no mori**

la oculta sombra que se arrastra

cuida los frutos  
protegidos,como si te engañara  
su forma.

* * *

**tsuki**

**luna**

el resplandor de la luna

choca entre la oscuridad

enorme ojo

guia mi vida

ilumbra la noche.


	5. La laguna

este es otra poesia de naturaleza,pero solo es una

* * *

**la laguna**

_la oscura cienaga de la laguna va a otra parte,_  
_cada vez mas clara,_  
_cada vez mas oscura._


	6. Entre mil pilares

alguien me puedes explicar como se dice entre mil pilares en japones

* * *

**entre mil pilares**

_dolorosa existencia_  
_¿que te ha causado?_

_cuando estas atento,te ries_

_cuando te veo confundo,pierdes la movilidad_

_si alguien entendio en un trolero_

* * *

**entre mil pilares 2**

_un repentino chapoteo de agua_  
_la confución,...te tiene,_  
_una amistad que queda hechas pedazos_

* * *

**entre mil pilares 7**

_el amable viento,sigue mi alrrededor,vacio afable_

_el sueño que has seguido,la desgracia_  
_lo que ha superado_  
_es la importancia de tu sueño_

* * *

**nota:**todo lo que se asemeja a mil pilares tiene un final malo...menos este(hay 10 de estos) pero este al parecer es positivo


	7. Entre mil tejados

¿alguien sabe como se llama este nombre en japones?

* * *

**entre mil tejados**

_el valle del templo susurrante_  
_causa escalofrios_

_se eleva el viento que hiela...y corta._


	8. Las Estaciones del año

estos son haikus de las cuatro estaciones,pero habla de las cosas que piensa atraves del paisaje cambiante

* * *

**haikus**

**haru**

**Primavera**

_las flores nacen , de su antiguos despertar_  
_como esos dias azules ,_  
_lluvioso empapada la sangre_  
_que rellena los mares_

* * *

**natsu**  
**verano**

_ondas de calor,lluvia extrañamente escasa_

_mi soledad se vuelve agresiva_

_mientras me pregunto_

_¿que estoy haciendo aqui?_

* * *

**aki**

**otoño**

_el cielo se hace quejumbroso._

_El viento veloz_

_trae enfermedades_

_el frio hace las tardes,_

_detestables._

* * *

**fuyu**

**invierno**

_la oscura noche nevasca_  
_reaciona un dulce canto..._  
_la luna suena_  
_y hace calida las noches..._


	9. Otros

esta poesia es hecha de un uchiha a la cual fue enviada a izuna, pero luego su hermano se la regalo

se llama:

**cadena**

_ah¿cuan guerra sangrienta hemos tratado?_

_protegemos a nuestros propios aliados_

_siendo frios y peligrosos_

_teniendo el alma podrida por dentro,siendo los mas temidos de todos,siendo los mas odiados_  
_perdiendo a sus familiares_

_izuna-sama,siendo uno de los lideres del clan,sabiendo que vivimos,_  
_en una cadena evolutiva_

_¿como puedes estar tranquilo_  
_al ver que muchas personas del_  
_clan desconfian_  
_de su hermano?_

* * *

la proxima poesia es de izuna,ala cual fue escrita por su hermano ya que se entero de que hacia poesia,a una chica amiga suyan,pero el poema es malisimo,pero asi va

**almendras**

_húeles a... olor,que desprendes tan dulce_

_eres tan bella,que hueles a avellanas_

_presisamente no estaban en el cuaderno_


	10. Magekyo portatil y otros poemas

estos son poema famoso,¡son increibles!

**magekyou portatil**

_el portatil amarrillo,te regalaron,un ojo telescopico_  
_cuando eras pequeño_

_un ojo que podria ver chakra,la sangre...aquellos fluidos,vistos por tus ojos negros_

_un dispositivo del clan uzumaki misterioso,que te regalaron uno del clan uchiha,tu padre_

_un dispositivo,parecido a un ojo verdadero_

_un dispositivo que ackara secretos y poder prefectamente viendolo dijiste:_

_-es muy...extraño-mi padre,propuso con su voz susurrante diciendo:_

_-si pero es muy valioso,tanto como la travesia que hzio que valiera la pena_

_ese "juguete" podia traspasar, dejeneral el tiempo espacio como lo conosco_

_cómiendo una manzana, para alejarme un poco de ese extraño ojo ocular_  
_que parece ser sacada de un muerto_  
_que ser hecha a mano tuerta_

**puntos del abanico**

l_os mangatamas del centro interior_  
_del abanico al lado de mis costillas_  
_propias costillas_  
_que enroscan mis movimientos que hacen_  
_solo separarme de la alabarda de unos centimetros..._

_se ha convertido en una parte mas de mi cuerpo_

_nota:no se refiere a si mismo aunque el titulo tenga su nombre completo,solo se refiere a su se refiere a el como persona ni como shinobi_

_cambio movimiento para no ser mas especifico_

**amateratsu**

_diosa del sol,hija del ojo derecho de izanagi_

_cuando naciste,vivieron miles de flores_

_haces vidas con tus manos con cualquier cosa_

_cuando conociste la muerte... huiste_

_le hechaste la culpa a tsukuyomi,pero en realidad era susanoo que te envidiaba_

_como quisiera que un dia peuda ver las llamas de ese color dorado como el tuyo._


	11. Lo que se considera amor

**teñil**

_tus labios rojos teñil_  
_citrica con aroma sol_  
_cigarra de verde azul_

_tu cara de muñeca kokeshi_  
_el dolor , te hace ciega _  
_te guio a traves de nada_

* * *

**el no...**

_¿¡que consideras amor!? si eres tan ciega que no te das cuenta_  
_no, es un abrazo,ni un ... un todo,una pasión_  
_no..._

_dinero,negosios,joyas...n-o,amante¿una posición?_

_es eso,no...es dolor y sufrimiento..._


	12. Padre y hermano

estos son haikues de su padre y hermano,como es lo ultimo solo quiero que comenten un poco por que son muy bellos estos poemas y haikus,con esta finalización me encargare de "rumbos" y lo dejare hasta nuevo aviso...tal vez arregle algunos errores

* * *

haiku

**tajima**

_el filo salvaje llena mis dias_  
_la crueldad retoma el borde de mis pensamientos_

_y los cerezos...,mueren...como si_

_¿no fuera la primera vez?_

haiku

**izuna**

_¿como hallarte? ¿debo tratarte como rival o primavera?_  
_zuna, como deberia decirtelo¿como?_  
_una parte armonica_  
_si has sacado mis palabras_  
_como hielo seco_

* * *

gracias por leer si les gustan hagan un comentario.


	13. La linea de tu cuerpo-poesia profana-

p style="text-align: center;"aqui de nuevo con dos ultimos poemas,espero que les gusten/p  
p style="text-align: center;"nota;la primera prosa profana,se inspira como todo poeta...una mujer joven./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongla linea de tu cuerpo/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"el entorno de tus ojos,la amable sonrisa de tu rostro./p  
p style="text-align: center;"tus piernas que son como carzas,la linea de tu cuerpo esta expuesta./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ah...era tan bella./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Es como si fuera una pieza de arroz,a pesar de que solo es una niña/p  
p style="text-align: center;"el fruto de las fresas,era debil/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;".../p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"soy debil/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"besar tus labios que por algún momento,algún momento...deje de sentir dolor/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"hasta que los dedos de mis manos sienta los suyos./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongclasificación:/strongGalante;6 Romantico:7 erotico:2/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	14. Mujer de porcelana

**mujer de porcelana**

tus labios carmesi

los adornos guian tu oscuro pelo

haciedolos brillar...

ojos negros como piedras,de piel de dedos largos suaves,

ese kimono hermoso

los bailes suaves con la miko,el koto es como una cienaga

esposa eres,la luz de mi besa,

la artista eres el cuerpo sucio.

¿quieres mujer de porcelana,un poco de sake?

¡Gracias por todo!


	15. Murasaki

p style="text-align: center;"strongEsta es muy,muy bella poesia para un hermoso color /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongMurasaki /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong(purpura)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"em... el manto de la princesa./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emEl dolor de la lila de primavera...de niña, el tinte indigo./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emUn bosque penitente,de tus labios carnosos,el amor cae./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"bello, ¿no? ,estaba pensando en participar en el reto de la aldea de la hoja la proxima es shiroi y la hoja oculta en la sombras serán las ultimas./p 


	16. Shiroi

Otro poema de amor,a alguien invisible que sonrie siempre

shiroi

(blanco)

_Los ojos negros que yacen despues de mi...ves mi corazón...veo tu sonrisa...tu eres..._

_descansar de tanto pelear,de trabajar eras flor blanca del patio silvestre._

_Eras el amor...eras el blanco,la nieve._

hermoso poema el ultimo poema se publicara en un fic separado*muchas gracias*


End file.
